The Call
by snarkysweetness
Summary: In which after their initial snarky phone call in season two vigilante Ward's attempts to booty call Skye lead to her showing up to punch him in the face…with her mouth.


**Title:** The Call  
 **Author:** snarkysweetness  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Skyeward with Trip, Hunter,  & Papa Coulson  
 **Summary:** In which after their initial snarky phone call in season two vigilante Ward's attempts to booty call Skye lead to her showing up to punch him in the face…with her mouth.  
 **Warnings:** Porn.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Author's Notes:** My only excuse for this is I need to get back into writing smut and this seemed to be a damn good place to start so enjoy dom!Skye and puppy!vigilante Ward. Also, I admittedly don't remember much of season two so just roll with it.

Skye glanced across the table at her chirping phone and ignored it, in no mood to talk to anyone. Besides, she was busy hacking. Okay, she was sitting in her favorite sweater that made her look pregnant and shoving chocolate into her face while glowering at security footage of her stupid rogue, fugitive ex-boyfriend escaping custody. But she had hacked into the FBI's mainframe to get access to it so technically she _was_ hacking.

She thought back to his little phone call the other night and did her best not to let her cheeks go red. She hated to admit it but he'd sounded really sexy; even if he was a dirty, rotten murderer.

Why couldn't she fall for the good ones?

Her phone chirped again, with her ringtone this time, and she reached for it in annoyance. "What?" She answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"I missed you too, sweetheart."

Her heart raced and she sat up straight, suddenly very aware of everything. She looked around frantically, making sure she was alone, before lowering her voice and hissing into her phone. "Goddammit, Ward, what in the hell were you thinking?"

He'd earned some favor with Coulson by delivering Bakshi to them and promising to deliver more, even if Coulson would rather have him doing it with a team and not as a damn vigilante. But then he'd killed his entire family and fucked everything up.

It was always one step forward and twelve steps back with her asshole.

"I can tell you about it over dinner if you'd like."

Skye hated that she had to fight the impulse to smile and her cheeks went red with anger. "Turn yourself in, Ward, before you do more damage."

"If I promise to think about it will you wear a sexy dress to dinner?"

"I am not having dinner with you!"

"Who in the hell is Skye yelling at? Her Hydra boyfriend?" She glanced up to find Hunter giving her a shit-eating grin and Trip pulling her laptop close and motioning for Hunter to shut up. She realized he was attempting to trace the call and she panicked. As much as she wanted Ward to stop killing people she also didn't want him to end up back in the government's custody which was what would happen if SHIELD brought him in versus him turning himself in willingly.

"Don't tell me that's the cowboy? I hope he's not why you don't want to see me, sweetheart."

Skye rolled her eyes. "You're an asshole, that's why I don't want to see you," she lied.

"Let me know when you change your mind, but I'm not coming in, Skye. Besides, you know no prison can hold me so what's the point?"

"If that's true then why did you stay in that vault?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Her, it was always her. And everyone knew it. "And if Coulson hadn't pulled that stunt we'd still be under the same roof, sweetheart."

Skye knew he had crossed a line but did Ward honestly think Coulson didn't have a plan to bring him back?

"If you hadn't killed people we'd be in the same bed, jackass." Her blood was literally boiling now. She hated that he brought this reaction out in her.

"I knew you missed me."

"I hate you!" She yelled, done with his shit.

He laughed on the other end of the line and the vein in her forehead began to pound.

The joke was on him because she didn't have to keep playing this game with him.

"Bye, asshole."

"Love you, princess," he taunted before hanging up.

Skye froze in surprise and ignored as Trip cursed because they hadn't pinged his location and Hunter taunted her for her taste in men. She didn't have time to deal with them, she…

Had he just admitted he loved her?

Over the fucking phone?

And while _laughing_ at her?

She was going to kick his ass.

"You okay, baby girl?" Trip asked, waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention. She blinked and stared back at him, waving him off. She needed to think and she couldn't do it surrounded by her friends and their judgement.

"I…I'm fine," she muttered numbly before gathering her things. "I just need to be alone. I'm sorry I couldn't keep him on the line longer." She gave him her best 'I'm good' smile before rushing off to the garage so she could have time alone in her van.

Skye dumped her things into the back and before she could climb in her phone chirped again. She glanced down and realized she had seven text messages, all from a restricted number.

She huffed in anger and opened them to find six messages from Ward before his call, asking her to meet him and the last was an address followed by: _you know you want to_.

The sad part was, he was right.

She really fucking hated him.

An hour later she stood outside of a suburban townhouse, glancing down at her maps program wondering if it had gotten it wrong when a text came through.

 _It's open, princess._

Skye closed her eyes with a sigh, regretting sneaking away to meet him instead of telling the boss. But she couldn't turn back now. She was here and he knew it. Time to get this over with.

She took three deep breaths and stormed through the door, expecting to find his stupid, grinning face and instead…Skye raised an eyebrow in surprise as she looked around the large room. This was exactly what she had always pictured her home with Ward would be like, back when she spent time fantasizing about those things.

Skye ran a hand over the brightly painted walls and stepped into an office that was a hacker's wet dream. When had he had time to do this?

There were a set of keys on the desk and she strolled over to pick them up, noticing they sat on a stack of papers. She picked one up and found it was the deed to the townhouse. She scanned the document, wondering why he'd left these out in what was clearly meant to be a room for her, and once she saw why her entire body went hot with anger.

"GRANT DOUGLAS WARD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before storming out of her office. She tore through every room, searching for him. When she couldn't find him on the first level she made her way upstairs, loudly cursing his name with each step she took.

She was going to kill him. For real this time. Who in the fuck did he think he was? Betraying the team and hurting Fitzsimmons and breaking her heart and now this bullshit?

When she finally found him he was in the master bedroom, fresh from a shower, standing in front of the mirror throwing a shirt on. She froze in place, momentarily distracted by the scent of his shower gel and his amazing, glistening abs.

 _Damn_.

She caught him glancing back at her through the mirror wearing a shit-eating grin and snapped out of her lust trance with an angry huff.

"What the fuck is this?" She yelled while holding up the deed.

"I bought you a house," he replied dumbly, running his fingers through his wet hair as if that would distract her.

She marched over to him and shoved the deed into his face heatedly. "I saw that, but what is _this_!"

Grant took the deed innocently, pissing her off even more, and gave a small shrug after barely looking it over. "Looks fine to me, sweetheart."

She pointed to the name on the deed with a screech. "What is that?"

"What? You needed a last name for the paperwork."

"So you put 'Skye Ward'?"

He was a dead man.

"What? That's what it's going to be someday, sweetheart. You know, once you stop being mad and finally marry me."

Skye threw a punch but he caught it and pulled her into his arms instead. He smelled even better up close and _damn_ he looked good without that nasty beard he'd been sporting. She ignored the pounding in her chest and shoved him off of her.

"I will _never_ marry you! And what the hell is all of this?" She threw her hands up and motioned to the walls. "Did you really think that if you went and bought me a house I'd just forget that you murdered your family and welcome you back with open arms?"

"My family got what they deserved. And as for this house, do you really think I was able to do all of this in a few days?"

Skye blinked in surprise. "No, but...So when did you-"

"I bought it last winter," he answered quietly.

"After…" Her voice broke. "After I was shot?" She knew he'd lost it when they were working to save her. And once she'd woken up from her coma he'd stopped hiding the fact that he loved her. But to think he'd thought this far ahead…

"Why?" Was all she could say.

Grant glanced down at her and gave her a 'look' that sent butterflies through her stomach. She fought them off and averted his gaze. Just because the man she'd fallen in love with had done this did not mean she was going to forgive the man he was now.

"I meant what I said, Grant. Turn yourself in," she whispered, pleading. "You got points by bringing in Bakshi. Coulson might be willing to work out a deal with you. You work for us, bring down Hydra…it's not too late for you to make up for the past."

"You know, for someone who pretends not to care about me you are really interested in my redemption."

She was not going to play his games. If he didn't want to work to make things better she wasn't going to force him. "Fine. Do what you want. But if you don't willingly come back, when they finally arrest you again, you won't be kept in some vault this time."

"No, Coulson will just hand me back to my abusers-Oh. Wait. He can't do that anymore."

She stared him down sadly. "I would never have let him keep you, you know that. And if you had just stayed put you would have known that. Instead you fucked up again. Coulson was never going to keep you there, he just needed to make the exchange."

"Is that what you need to believe to live with yourself?"

"You don't get to lecture me, Ward."

He took a step closer and she backed away from him until she was pressed against the dresser. Before she could make a run for it he was over her, keeping her pinned in place. She could smell him again and she fought the urge to bury her face in his neck. Instead she made the mistake of meeting his big, sad brown eyes. It was really easy to get lost in them and she did just that.

"Why are you here, Skye?"

"To talk some sense into you."

"I think you miss me."

Why was he like this? Always such an asshole? Why couldn't he just drop the act for a minute?

"Fuck you," she replied, defeated. She wasn't playing these games anymore. If he wanted to keep being the bad guy, fine; she'd let him. And when they inevitably brought him down she would make sure to not outwardly show any grief. But on the inside…she knew it would destroy her.

Grant glanced down at her with an expression she couldn't decipher. "I wish you would," he said after a long moment in husky tone that left her mouth dry.

Skye met his dumb, infuriating puppy eyes and couldn't fight the urge to do what she did next.

"What the fuck, Skye!" Ward hissed after she slapped him, _hard_. She ignored him and pushed him against the wall before kissing him angrily. He had a stupid face and fuck if she didn't want to make out with it.

Ward gripped her ass and lifted her off the floor. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he carried her towards the bed. "I'm not fucking you," she argued between kisses. He bit her lip and she moaned loudly, falling apart.

Fine, she was going to fuck him, but she wasn't happy about it.

Skye drew her nails along the nape of his neck as they fell to the mattress. He groaned into her mouth and she smirked against his lips as she ground her hips against his, having no intention of making any of this easy on him. He deserved a bit of torture and she'd earned the right to give it to him.

She broke their kiss with a nip at his lips before flipping him onto his back with ease and pinning him in place with a move he'd taught her. She grinned down at him mischievously, eyes twinkling.

"Sweetheart, what are you up to?"

She shrugged innocently before reaching up to pop the top button on her flannel shirt. His mouth fell open and she did her best to hide her grin as she slowly undid each button. His eyes followed her fingers and the moment her breasts came into view they went wide. Skye bit her cheek to keep from laughing at the dumb expression on his face; she still had a bra on, was the poor bastard going to have a heart attack the moment she freed a nipple?

He reached up and she slapped his hand away playfully before he could make contact with her boobs.

She 'tsked' at him with a small pout and shook her head. "You've been very bad, Agent Ward."

"Yes, I have…" He got lost staring at her boobs again and she snapped her fingers to get his attention. He glanced up at her like a puppy and leaned back, holding his hands up in defeat. "You're right, Agent Skye, I've been a bad agent and you should really punish me to the fullest extent," he said seriously. His eyes went back to her bra. He licked his lips and she could see him flexing his fingers but he stayed put.

She liked it when he was obedient. They'd had to do something to make sure he stayed that way.

"Don't worry, Agent Ward, I plan to punish you fully," she teased with a smirk. Ward had been so caught up in staring at her boobs he hadn't noticed she'd tied him to the headboard with her shirt until she ran her hands up his shirt and dug her nails into his chest with a coy smile.

"Skye-" He complained as he glanced up at his restrained hands.

"No," she said firmly. "You haven't earned the right to touch these yet," she teased while giving her boobs a playful squeeze. He whined loudly again but she ignored him.

Skye leaned down and slowly ran her teeth along his lower lip before kissing him hard.

"Skye," he moaned, tugging at his restraints with a pout.

"Down boy," she ordered before kissing her way down to his neck, running her tongue along a vein. A moment later she pulled away and ripped his shirt open with a cheeky grin. He cursed in annoyance but she didn't have time to deal with him. No, she was too busy staring down at him appreciatively.

Fuck, he was ripped as hell. It really wasn't fair that the man looked this good. It made a girl do stupid things; like what she was doing now.

Her lips returned to his body and she trailed her hands over his amazing abs. She playfully bit his nipple as she slipped one hand into his pants. His hips jerked beneath her but she kept him in place by putting all her weight on his thighs.

"I thought I told you to stand down, agent," she scolded as she took a firm grasp of his cock. He bit his lip angrily and glared at her but he stopped fidgeting. She was sure she was going to pay for this _if_ she decided to untie him before she left. _But_ if she did it might make things even hotter.

 _Hmm_.

Skye met his gaze while she popped open his jeans and tugged them down just low enough to free his dick. She ignored the look of pure hatred he sent her way so she could gaze down at his glorious cock. Sure, she'd seen the goods before thanks to those glasses but now he was nice and hard and she had to let out a long sigh as she admired him.

"Mmm," she hummed appreciatively while she continued to objectify him. Following through with her plans to toy with him until he broke was going to be pure agony. It would be so easy to just strip naked, lower herself onto him, and ride him until he forgot his damn name but her pride was on the line here. Sure, she wanted him inside of her, badly, but if she did that he'd win and she'd never hear the end of it.

She was doing this for his own good. Truly. The man was too damn cocky and she had to do something about that.

So Skye ignored the aching between her thighs and finished tugging off his jeans. She stood at the foot of the bed and slowly looked his naked body over, silently thanking whichever deity had allowed her the opportunity to fuck him while he was still in his prime.

"Are you planning to stare at me all day or are we going to fuck?" Ward asked angrily, his poor, throbbing dick literally twitching in anticipation.

Skye slowly trailed a finger along his inner thigh before climbing onto the mattress, approaching him like a cat about to devour her well-earned prey and oh was her ever willing. "Is this what you had in mind?" She asked innocently before leaning down and running her tongue along his shaft.

Grant sighed in frustration. "Not really in the mood to be treated like some sort of sex toy, Skye," he groaned while tugging on his restraints. They loosened up just enough that he could free himself if he tried hard enough and she glowered at him before hopping off of him.

She angrily threw open one of the dresser drawers and grabbed one of his shirts before throwing it on. "Boy, bye." She muttered in annoyance.

"What? No!"

She turned to him with a scowl. "You don't want to behave which is fine with me. A vibrator will get the job done just fine and at least it doesn't talk back. See you, Ward," she threatened as she went for the door.

When her hand met the knob he yelled out at her, pleading. "Skye! You can't just leave! Please!"

She grinned, feeling the joy of knowing she was going to win this battle. She composed herself and turned back to him, expression blank. "Give me one good reason not to leave you here like this after I take an incriminating photo to show Jemma and Bobbi so we can laugh over how pathetic you are."

He gave her an incredulous look before snapping himself out of it. "I'll…um…give you the best sex of your life," he promised after stammering for an answer.

Skye snorted in amusement. "You've got to do better than empty promises, Ward. I've heard enough of those from you to last a lifetime."

Grant closed his eyes with a long, winded sigh before throwing his head back in agony. He took a few deep breathes before looking back at her with an angry look on his face. "I'll beg," he finally said through gritted teeth.

"That's what I like to hear. Glad you're finally on board, Agent Ward." Skye said with a smile. She released the door knob and kicked off her shoes. She approached the bed slowly, toying with the hem of his shirt.

"Well? I'm waiting." All he had to do was say the words and they could finally get on with this.

Grant struggled with his pride for another long moment before meeting her eyes, wearing the most pathetic expression she'd ever seen in her life. "Skye, you are the love of my life and I would be honored if you would be kind enough to have sex with me. I will do anything you want me to get you to stay. I'll even get on my knees to beg if I have to."

Skye chuckled, appreciative that he'd tried and even more so that he'd made an ass of himself. "Well, if you're going to be on your knees I have some ideas of what you can do while your down there."

He swallowed hard and the light returned to his eyes. "I'll service you in any way you want," he promised, turning the charm back on. He didn't need to; it wasn't his charms she'd fallen for. He was such a good, eager little puppy; she was going to have fun breaking him.

"Is that so?" She teased.

"As long as you get that fine ass back here and let me fuck you until you can't walk."

Skye lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "That is a big promise. Sure you can deliver?"

"I'll deliver all night if you let me," he said seriously, slipping one hand from his restraints.

"No," she said with a shake of her head before he could free his other wrist. " _If_ we do this, we do it my way."

"I'll do anything you want."

Skye had him right where she wanted him.

With a smirk she reached over the bed to restrain him again, more tightly this time. She didn't want any funny busin- "Ward," she warned in annoyance when she felt his hot, wet mouth on her nipple through her bra. "No funny business." They'd have time for that later.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" He groaned, burying his face between her boobs.

She stroked his hair, feeling sorry for him. "I told you, if you behave you can play with them later."

"Promise?" He muttered pathetically against her skin before glancing up at her with his puppy eyes and a literal pout.

Oh the things she was going to do to him.

Skye chuckled before kissing him hard on the mouth and shoving him back onto the mattress. "Scout's honor."

"I'm holding you to that."

She winked as she moved to the foot of the bed. Skye gave him a long look-over and licked her lips.

"Now," she taunted, running her fingers along his thigh, "where were we?" She brushed her palm over his dick and smirked. "That's right, we meet again," she whispered with a smirk as she leaned down and took him into her mouth.

The sound of Ward's head smacking the headboard filled the room followed by the sexiest sound she'd ever heard in her life: Grant Ward moaning her name. A girl could get used to this.

"Fuck!" He cried out when she brushed her thumb along his asshole. She chuckled with him still in her mouth and released him. Before he could whine she began stroking him and ran her tongue over his balls. Her name filled the room again and her chest swelled with pride. She could do this all night.

"See what happens when you behave?" She teased, running her tongue along his length. "We could have done this a long time ago if you weren't such an insufferable jackass," she scolded, coating her fingers in the fluids on the head of his cock. "And because you've deprived me of orgasms, you deserve this," she warned before pressing two fingers against his asshole. His entire body jerked violently in surprise and she pressed a kiss to his inner thigh. "Shh, baby; just relax. You'll like it, I promise."

"I'd better." Well, he was full of surprises. She was so sure he'd object and she was a bit disappointed; she'd been looking forward to more bickering.

Skye wrapped her lips around his cock again and drew circles around his opening while using her free hand to palm his balls. She felt his body tense when she began slipping a finger in and she drew her teeth lightly along his shaft to distract him. He shuddered and she quickly found his prostate before he could tense up again.

"Fuck!" He cried out, digging his heels into the mattress. "Skye," he moaned, writhing beneath her.

She released his cock from her mouth with a 'pop' and smirked up at him proudly. "Told you," she teased cheekily before returning her mouth to his dick. In less than a minute she had the poor boy so dizzy from overstimulation she was sure he would explode and the moment right before she was sure he would she pulled away from him without warning.

"Skye, where are you going?" He called out in a panic.

She felt bad for the poor boy sprawled out on the bed, panting with wild eyes glaring in her direction, and dick pathetically lying between his legs, ready to burst. But then she remembered the months she'd spent crying at night over him and suddenly all of her guilt went away.

"To wash up, _sweetheart_." She sing-songed, holding her fingers up and waving them at him before disappearing into the en suite.

"SKYE YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, voice cracking in desperation.

Skye stood at the sink, washing her hands, and chuckled to herself while he continued to yell for her. She didn't know why he was hollering like that; she would put the poor boy out of his misery…eventually.

She reemerged and leaned against the doorframe innocently. "So, tell me, _lover_ …do you think you've been punished enough or are you up for more?"

"Skye, I swear to God if you don't get your ass over here right now and untie me you're going to be sorry."

She snorted and pushed away from the door, approaching the bed slowly. "Oh? Do you really think you have any control in this relationship?" She lifted his shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor while she made eye contact with him. A smirk played on her lips as he went pale. She reached for her belt next and took her time taking it off. By the time it joined the shirt on the floor and she popped the button open on her jeans his forehead was coated in sweat. She took a step closer as she undid her zipper. "I have all of the power here, Grant." She slowly shimmied out of her jeans and kicked them away before taking another step towards him. "Just because you're a trained assassin and a badass agent doesn't mean shit to me. You will never own me or dominate me or get to call the shots. In fact," she trailed her fingers along the comforter and leaned forward, letting her hair cascade around her shoulders and brush across his chest as her face lingered dangerously close to his. "You belong to me. Understood?"

Grant swallowed hard, his mouth dry. He gave her a nod and she grabbed him by the chin, pulling him closer. His breathing grew heavy and she met his eyes with a smile.

"I need to hear you say it."

"I'm yours," he half-moaned.

"I mean it. No one else is allowed to touch you. If you want to get off it's because I allow you to. And if you ever lie to me or betray me again I will make you pay for it in ways that will make you wish you were dead. Your body belongs to me and so does your heart. You're lucky I'm even here, allowing you to be with me. I don't usually give second chances, Grant; and I sure as hell won't give you a third. Got it?"

Skye had never seen someone look at another person with so much lust in their eyes. "Holy fuck, Skye."

"That's not an answer," she hissed, biting his lower lip and tugging on it roughly before releasing him.

"Woman, I will never leave this bedroom again if that's what you want. I'm yours in any way you want me. Just finish this, will you? I know I deserve it but I might actually die."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her chest. He was such a drama queen. She couldn't believe she'd fallen in love with such an idiot.

Skye shoved him back onto the mattress and climbed on top of him, settling her ass on his pelvis while running her fingers through her hair.

"Sweetheart, take that damn thing off," he complained, staring at her bra-covered boobs.

"Soon," she promised, running one hand down her torso and the other over her breasts. He hadn't suffered enough yet and she was too damn stubborn to stop the game now. She slid her hand between her legs and pushed her panties to the side. Ward hissed when her cunt came into view and she elicited a moan from him when her fingers made contact with her clit. Skye moaned quietly. She'd never been so drenched before. Having him at her mercy like this was arousing in ways she didn't even know she was possible. She was going to have a lot of fun discovering new ways to get off with him.

"Skye, please," he begged as she freed a nipple and rolled it between her fingers. "It hurts."

She rolled her eyes and did her best not to lose momentum. She was not going to let him ruin this moment for her. She was so close to getting off and he wasn't getting off until she did.

"How bad does it hurt now?" She whispered as she slid over him. He howled in agony and she smirked, abandoning her cunt so she could wrap her drenched fingers around him. She released her nipple and laid her hand on his chest to use him for leverage while she lifted her hips and slid him through her slick folds.

"Sweetheart," he wept in relief as she used him to rub her clit.

Skye bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud and slipped for a moment, losing her hold on him. It was a good thing too; she was dangerously close to sheathing herself around him and losing control.

She rolled her clit between a finger and her thumb and slid the others into her cunt. She rode her hand, forgetting about him for a moment. She was so close and fuck she'd needed this. She'd been so tense and stressed lately she'd forgotten how good it felt to let loose and unwind.

"Skye," Grant whispered hoarsely, his hips moving beneath her.

"In a second," she cried out, finding the spot she desperately needed for release. Her breath hitched and she used him to steady herself as she came.

Skye took a moment to catch her breath before raising her hand to her face so she could take a whiff of her arousal, still not satisfied. No, she needed him and she needed him _now_.

She slid over his body and sat on his chest while staring down at him hungrily.

"Open," she ordered, shoving two fingers into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around them greedily with a moan and sucked them clean.

"If I set you free will you behave?" She asked with a pant. "Or should I just keep you like this while I ride you?" She was in no mood for more games. They were done with that for the night. She needed him inside of her as soon as possible.

"Goddammit, woman! I don't care! Just let me come inside of you already."

That was the right answer.

Skye loosened his ties and moved back between his legs, getting started while he freed himself. She began stroking his cock again, wanting to make sure he was ready for her, but he was too quick for her. Within seconds he was free and she was sprawled out on her back.

"Grant!" She cried out when he literally ripped off her panties and began lapping at her with his tongue. She gripped the sheets, close to tears. He was unbelievably good at this. Hell, she didn't even know it could be this good. She was used to selfish men who went down on her because she made them not because they enjoyed it; and judging by the eager way he was eating her out he enjoyed this just as much as she did.

Skye came apart again, not caring that she was now screaming his name; she'd already won their game and a performance like this deserved praise.

Before she could reach out for him he pulled her into his lap and threw her bra to the floor. Impressive. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned back with a moan as his mouth assaulted her breasts. He'd been obsessed with them since the day they'd met and she wasn't going to deny him access any longer.

"Grant," she hissed through a mixture of pleasure and pain when he bit down too hard on her nipple. There wasn't an inch of her skin that he hadn't marked in some way. She'd be feeling this long after they were done here.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, brushing his lips across her cheek. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, taking her face between his hands and resting his forehead against hers.

"Not yet, but I hope you will," she whispered, reaching between his legs.

He smiled and she saw a flash of the man she'd fallen in love with. She hadn't seen him this happy in…she couldn't even remember when.

Grant leaned down and kissed her while lowering her to the mattress. She opened her legs for him but he had other ideas.

"Yes," she moaned in appreciation as he ran his tongue over her cunt again. She closed her with a happy sigh as he did it again. Now _this_ a girl could get used to.

She felt his weight shift on the bed and his hands were on her boobs again; squeezing, rolling them between his hands, and then…Skye opened her eyes in surprise. So, he was that into them, was he? This could prove interesting.

Skye leaned forward and ran her tongue over his cock which was pressed firmly between her breasts. She met his eyes with a smirk and trailed her hands along his thighs, giving him permission to continue.

"You like this?" He asked with a moan as he began to thrust.

She nodded as he gathered her hair away from her face and pulled her mouth against him. "Slut," he moaned, still fucking her tits.

"Only for you," she whispered, running her tongue along his shaft again.

He faltered and she took the opportunity to take his entire length into her mouth. He pulled her hair in surprise and she released him with a smirk. She met his eyes and pressed her mouth to his with a smile as she wrapped both legs around his waist. They could play some more later; she was ready for him _now_.

"Condom. Nightstand." He growled against her lips, his hands too busy with her boobs… _again_.

"You bought condoms? A bit presumptuous there, Grant." Not that she was complaining.

He trailed his lips along the back of her neck and slipped his hand between her legs as she reached over to dig around in the drawer. How did he expect her to concentrate on the task at hand when he was all over her like this?

When she finally found the unopened box she held it up triumphantly before ripping it open.

"Check…expiration," he warned. "Bought…last year," he trailed off, far too busy bruising her neck to be coherent.

A blush rose to her cheeks as she pictured the closed off, super serious agent she'd fallen in love with stocking up on condoms in the event they ever stopped dancing around their feelings. Pain flooded her chest as regret hit her full force.

What would their lives be like now if they had given into their feelings back then? During a training session? That night in Dublin? In the med pod during one of the many nights he'd stayed by her bedside?

Skye loved him so much more than he would ever realize and even if she was willing to forgive him the pain of knowing they hadn't spent the past year together wouldn't go away anytime soon.

But she didn't have time to dwell on the past because she was suddenly on her back with him inside of her and- _oh God_. He was so thick and hard and he felt _amazing_.

He pounded away with abandon as she clawed at his back.

"Harder," she begged, tears coming to her eyes. She was so close she felt her skin crawling and she wanted to claw her way out of it. Every nerve in her body was on fire and she couldn't get enough of him. She was desperate for more of him and she pulled him down for a kiss, pleading for him to fuck her faster.

He did his best but it wasn't enough. Skye tried to shove him off of her so she could ride him but succeeded only in falling off the bed. She sat up with a huff but there was no slowing him down. Grant took the opportunity to pick her up and bend her over the nightstand.

"Oh _there_ ," she moaned when he pushed back into her. This was exactly what she needed. _Fuck_.

He reached around and thumbed her clit while fucking her as hard as he could.

Skye gripped the edges of the nightstand and felt her entire body tense before another orgasm washed over her.

"Grant, yes," she cried when pulled her against his chest and continued rubbing her clit. Her knees gave out but he caught her before she could fall.

"I love you," she wept, kissing his face as he spun her around and picked her up again. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and found his mouth again, her head swimming. She knew he wasn't done with her yet and she wasn't sure her body could handle more but she was no quitter.

Skye took a few deep breaths to center herself and grabbed his face with fervor and kissed him again while he shoved her against the wall. His mouth went for her neck as he thrust into her. She dug her nails into his shoulder as a warning. "Grant, bed. I'm coming," she cried, not sure she could stay upright if they kept this up.

He trailed his tongue up her neck and bit her earlobe. "I told you I'd fuck you so good you wouldn't be able to walk after," he whispered into her ear, his voiced filled with amusement.

Fucking bastard.

"I hate you," she spat with a pout as he dumped her onto the bed.

"No," he said as he leaned over with a smirk. "You love me," he teased before kissing her nose.

Skye huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "It doesn't count if I say it mid-orgasm."

"Anything you say, _sweetheart_ ," he assured before kissing her again.

She _really_ hated him.

Skye raked her nails over the back of his neck as she shoved him into a sitting position and climbed into his lap, lowering herself onto him. She didn't know how he'd lasted this long but she was willing to bet it was due to her making him wait for it. She made a mental note to run an experiment to be sure.

"Fuck, you're amazing," he moaned, breaking from her lips. She smiled proudly and held his head against her chest when he went back for another mouthful of nipple. She rode him slowly, wanting to milk every ounce of stamina he had left.

Skye threw her head back, feeling the familiar tightening in her pelvis. Just a few more- "Grant!" She cried, throwing her arms around him and trying not to laugh. He'd done nothing but throw her leg over his shoulder but the look on his face when he'd done it.

She was so stupidly in love with him and it was all his damn fault.

"You won't be laughing in a second," he said through a pout.

"Okay, Romeo," she said with a roll of her eyes. He'd already proven he was the best she'd ever had. He didn't need to keep- _Oh_. No, there was nothing funny about this. She didn't even know it was possibly to bend this way. "Oh fuck," she moaned, knowing it wouldn't take much to come again. Lucky for her when he wanted to prove a point he really drove it home.

"Skye," he cried, unable to hold back anymore. He pumped into her a few more times before clumsily spilling into her. He collapsed on her a moment later and she closed her eyes, relieved. She wasn't sure she could handle more of him to be honest.

"Shh," she whispered, kissing his face while stroking his cheeks. "I've got you," she assured while he took deep breaths. She understood the look on his face; she had no idea sex could be like that. And she wasn't sure if they would ever repeat that performance but damn it if she wasn't going to try.

As soon as they took a nap that was.

"Oh, we're doing that again," he said, reading her mind.

Skye chuckled and pulled him closer, kissing him. "Maybe later, stud. Even you can't be ready to go again."

He gave her a 'look' and she realized she'd made a mistake. He'd taken that as a challenge and- "No," she said sternly. "I don't think I can even…oh no, yeah do that," she moaned when he started going down on her again.

Oh yeah, a girl could _definitely_ get used to this.

A few hours later, after falling asleep with him still trying to give her as many orgasms as possible, Skye lay in his arms, tracing small circles on the back of his hand. His face was buried in her curls while he sang her song in a whisper. She closed her eyes, wishing they could stay like this forever. But life could not wait for them and she reluctantly sat up, throwing her legs over the bed.

"No, come back," he whined, pulling her against his chest and kissing her shoulder.

Skye smiled and leaned back to kiss him. "I have to pee and I'm starving," she said with a small pout.

"Oh," he said with a smile before giving her a quick kiss and releasing her. "Hurry, you're not the only one who needs to pee."

"Idiot," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. She returned to find him digging around in the closet and was disappointed to find he'd put on a pair of sweatpants. Since it was their house she was going to implement a 'we stay naked' rule.

"Come here," Grant whispered, pulling her into his arms. Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and moved onto her toes to kiss him. He smiled against her lips before spinning her around so he could slip a robe over her shoulders. She touched the silky material with a smile as he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her. "Wait for me," he whispered before disappearing towards the bathroom.

Skye stood in the closet, close to tears. He'd thought of everything so they could start a life together. She wondered if that had been his intention, for them to leave SHIELD and just be together. It was a nice fantasy, one she knew neither could commit to, but just knowing he'd gone through the trouble…

There was no denying his love for her nor hers for him. Skye didn't know how but they had to find a way to make this work. She didn't want to go through life without him again.

"What's wrong?" He asked upon his return, reaching out to wipe a stray tear from her cheek.

Skye shook her head and took his hand. "I just…love you," she replied honestly, giving him a shrug.

He stared down at her with a small smile and drew her close, moving a hand through her curls. "I love you too.

Come on, your feast awaits," he teased, scooping her into his arms. She chuckled with a shake of her head as he carried her out of the bedroom. He was an idiot and if he could just be like this all the time they wouldn't have the issues they'd have to deal with in the morning.

When they reached the kitchen he set her down on the counter with a quick kiss before opening the freezer. She hoped there was actual food in this house. She hadn't eaten anything but chocolate since yesterday.

"What do we have here? Is this Skye's favorite?" He teased, holding out a pint of Americone Dream.

Skye gasped and reached for it happily while he grabbed a spoon.

"You're the best," she said sincerely as she dug in, moaning in pleasure at the first bite.

"Hey now, only I'm allowed to make you do that," he teased, taking a bite when she offered it to him.

She laughed and licked some chocolate off his lips. "Sorry, baby, but Ben and Jerry are your competition."

"I can take them," he said seriously, kissing her again.

Skye shoved him away and hopped down, heading for her office without her ice cream.

"I was planning to eat this off of you," he called and she glanced back with a shake of her head.

"That's nice but if we're going to keep eating stuff off of each other I need to get my van off the street. The last thing I need is for Coulson to come looking for me and finding you inside of me."

"I don't know, sounds like a good time to me," he teased with a wink.

"Idiot," she muttered as she fetched her keys. She turned to find him in the doorway and while she had a few office fantasies she wanted to play out now was not the time.

"Stay, finish your ice cream. I'll move the van into the garage."

She gripped her keys for a moment before dropping them into his open palm. The only time anyone else had ever driven her van had been when SHIELD confiscated her. She loved that van and it wasn't easy handing her over to anyone, even him.

"Hurry. I don't need the neighbors to see you." Not that she cared about horny housewives seeing how hot he was. Okay, maybe a little, but she was more concerned over him being recognized.

"They won't," he promised, kissing her before disappearing into the garage.

Skye sat at the counter and took a few more bites before her worry for her van proved to be too strong. She hopped off the stool and walked into the garage just as he parked it. Not a scratch on her. Good. Her eyes then moved to the black Corvette and damn that was a sexy car. She couldn't wait to fuck him in it.

Grant tossed her the van keys and kissed the top of her head on his way back inside. She stared down at the keys for a long moment before letting out a sigh and following him. She touched his shoulder to get his attention and handed the keys back. "There's only one set…so…keep them safe. She'll be better off here. I never get to drive her and I'd much rather her be in our garage than rotting away on the base."

He smiled and took them, knowing how important this was to her.

"We'll keep them here," he said, hanging them next to the Corvette keys. "That's your set but we can keep it here too so they don't get lost."

Oh, he was _so_ getting laid again.

Skye kissed him, shoving him against the fridge. She'd always wanted to do it while in a domestic setting. She'd never had a real house and it would be fun to fuck him in every single room.

Grant smiled and lead her out of the kitchen and towards his office. They fell through the door, his armchair catching them. They lay there for a few minutes, kissing until both their lips were swollen. They finally came up for air and he stood, holding her at arm's length.

"Wait, before you attack me with more sex I need to show you how to work the security system before I forget."

"Do you know what a turn-on it is when you get all domestic on me?" Skye said seriously.

He shook his head which a chuckle and pulled her into his lap while he turned on the monitors. She did her best to follow along but it was honestly too much information and now that they'd stopped pawing each other she had time to think and with the thinking came the sadness.

"Skye?" He asked, seeing the look on her face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"It's stupid," she muttered, shaking her head.

Grant took her face in his hand and met her eyes. "Hey, nothing you feel is stupid. Talk to me."

Skye glanced down at her lap, trying to find the words. "I just…I wish we were the kind of people who could have a normal, happy life. But we aren't. Even if we tried to leave this life behind and be happy we wouldn't be. SHIELD is who I am, and I know you don't know it yet it's who you are too. This place is a nice escape but this will never be our life."

"Skye…" he said with a sigh. "I know SHIELD is who I am. What you need to understand is I was never loyal to Hydra. I wanted to be a SHIELD agent so badly. I worked for it for years and then when it was finally going to happen John told me his plan to infiltrate both organizations to find a way to stay alive and I thought I owed him everything so I did it. But the truth is, with all the double agent crap the only time I ever felt truly happy was when we were on that bus, working as a team."

Skye met his eyes, ignoring the tears forming in hers. "But what I don't understand is why we weren't enough for you. I can forgive so much but I don't know if I can ever let that go."

Grant stared at her in confusion for a long moment before taking her face in his hands and staring down at her seriously. "Is that really what you think? Skye, you were everything to me. You still are. Until you I never thought I had a future. My life was just about repaying John for saving me. Then you came along and I finally wanted something for myself. You made me see that I could have a life and be happy."

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth! And what you did to Fitzsimmons-"

"I was trying to keep you all safe! John threatened to kill you, Skye! That's why I tried to get that hard drive. And he ordered for me to kill Fitzsimmons. I put them in that escape pod because it was supposed to float. I needed to get them off hat plane before he had someone else kill them.

And I never thought Hydra would out itself.

I just…I really thought once John got his cure I would be free of him and I could just be Grant Ward, SHIELD agent and stay with you and the team.

I never believed in any of that crap. I was just brainwashed into thinking I owed him my life. And I know now how fucked that is but I promise you I'm going to work my ass off to make up for all of that."

Skye wiped at her eyes angrily. "Then why kill your family? You say you want to be better but why did you do that? And now? When you could have done it years ago."

Now he was the one crying. "To keep my brother and sister safe. When I went to prison…I tried to kill Christian because I was trying to keep them safe and that's when John got to me. And I stayed away, to keep them safe. I thought without me there and with Christian out of the house they'd be okay but then then Coulson basically sold me to him and I realized how much power he has. No matter how far away any of us gets he was still in control. And I know I should have found another way but I needed to set them free. I didn't do it out of spite or hatred or because it felt good, Skye; I did it because it was the only way to be sure they'd finally be safe. And I hate myself for everything I've done. I even thought about letting myself burn in that house but I couldn't do that to you. I knew no matter how much you hate me it would hurt you."

Skye threw her arms around him with a sob. He was right, just the thought of him dying was too much for her. If he ever did…she wouldn't survive it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding her tightly.

"No, don't apologize."

"But I keep fucking everything up," he sobbed.

"Shh," she whispered, stroking his hair to calm him. "We're going to find a way to fix this," she promised.

Earlier, lying in his arms, she'd felt so guilty for being so happy to be with him. For being in love with him. But now she finally understood him, just like he said she would someday. He wasn't a monster; he was just broken. And he wasn't the only person in her life with a laundry list of sins. Even she'd been forced to kill for SHIELD. And it would take time for her to fully accept all of the lies and sins, but she couldn't keep hating him for being a villain when the truth was none of the people she loved were saints. They had all done bad things but they weren't bad people, including him.

"I don't know how we can, Skye."

Skye pulled away and gave his cheek a gentle touch. "First you find your brother and sister and start rebuilding that relationship. I know how much you love them and I know you and you won't be able to forgive yourself until you see them again.

And as for the team…you apologize. And they won't accept it at first but when they see how hard you're working to prove you're still the same man who jumped out of a plane to save Jemma they'll come around. It's going to take time and a lot of patience and thick skin but I know you can do it."

He let out a long sigh and stood. He paced for a moment before going to his desk and taking a seat. Skye watched him for a moment, sensing he was about to say something stupid. She followed him and sat on the edge of his desk, commanding his attention.

After a long moment he met her eyes guiltily.

"I'm not going back with you, Skye."

Her heart sank and she shook her head angrily. "Grant-"

"I can't. Skye, I love you and I want nothing more than be with you but…my entire life I have always been controlled by someone else. My parents, Christian, John, SHIELD. I've never had the chance to be my own man. If I go back now I'll just end up being Coulson's man. And the truth is I would only be going back for you. And as much as I love you, you can't be the only reason I'm with SHIELD." He took her hands and pressed his lips to her knuckles. "I just need time to be on my own so I can learn how to be my own man and stand on my own. So I can be a man you're proud to be with. The kind of man who deserves a second chance. I promise I will find my way back to where you want me to be but I need to do it on my own terms.

I will use my connections to help you and the team bring down Hydra but I need to do it from the outside. Just for now. Until I can prove to you, to them, and to myself that I'm a good man."

Tears spilled from her eyes and she pressed her mouth to his with a sob. "You idiot, I already know you're a good man," she whispered sadly. She understood why he needed to do this but it didn't stop it from breaking her heart. "If you need time, I'll wait for you, but promise me you'll come back."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I promise I will do everything in my power to come home to you."

"And don't make me wait forever!" She added, still crying.

He linked their fingers together and nuzzled her cheek with his. "As if I could stay away from you that long."

Skye laughed and pulled him closer, accidentally knocking over half of the items on his desk in the process. "Sorry," she said with a wrinkle of her nose before hopping down to help him pick up the mess she'd made. Her eyes landed on a small red box at the same time his did and she watched as panic filled his face. He moved to grab it but she got to it first.

"Grant, is this what I think it is?" Her eyes widened in surprise as she opened it to find the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in her life. Panic filled her chest for a moment and they both stood there in a stunned silence before she glanced up at him, shaking her head. "You really are a cocky shit. You bought me a _ring_?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Oh really?" Skye crossed her arms and lifted a brow in annoyance. "So is this your way of telling me you have another girlfriend you want to marry?"

"No!" He said quickly before sighed and running a hand over his face. "I had a necklace that was my Gramsy's and the chain was broken and I never got around to fixing it," he explained. "And when it became clear to me that fighting how I felt about you wasn't going to stop me falling more and more in love with you I decided to take the stone and make it into a ring so that if… _when_ the time came I already had it ready. And I never got the chance to pick it up until now because I've been in prison so when I came back here I did and I just forgot to put it in the safe is all."

Skye glanced up at him with a small smile. He was wonderful. And so cute.

"Well, it's beautiful," she whispered, placing it in his palm. "And when the day comes, I'll pretend to be surprised."

She gave him a smile and he stared down at her with an expression she couldn't decipher. After a long moment she felt the weight of the box in her hand again.

"Keep it," he whispered and she stared back at him in confusion. "It belongs to you, so you should hold on to it, keep it safe," he said seriously. Skye felt her stomach fluttering and did her best not to blush as she searched for something to say. But he wasn't done surprising her.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a panic when he got down on both knees and took her hands in his.

"I don't deserve you. I know no matter what I do to fix the past I'll never be worthy of you but for some reason you love me. You're here and you said you'd wait for me and I'm the luckiest bastard alive. So I want you to keep this as a reminder that I'm going to come back to you and that I love you. It's a promise that your waiting isn't in vain." Tears filled her eyes and she nodded, clutching the box in her hand. "You can walk away whenever you want but give me six months, if you can. I'll do my best to make things right by then and even if I can't I'll come home to you and we'll do it together, if you'll still have me. And if at the end of that six months you're still in this, give me back the ring and when the time comes I'll give it back to you; the right way."

From the moment she first saw him standing outside of her her van two years ago she knew he was trouble, but now she knew he was worth it.

Skye gave him back the box and ignored the wounded look on his face. "You know what to do," she whispered with a smile. Skye had never been a patient woman. When she wanted something, she went for it. This wasn't any different.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, looking like he might pass out.

They'd have to keep it a secret, until he earned the team's forgiveness back and their family was whole again, but this was one secret she was willing to keep. A promise wasn't good enough for her; she needed commitment. A guarantee that he would follow through on his promise. And he would need it to get him through the times when he struggled to find the strength to keep working towards redemption.

"One hundred percent," she answered.

Grant took a deep breath and with shaking hands slipped the ring onto her finger. She smiled down at him before launching herself at him, kissing every inch of his face happily. This was stupid and irresponsible and crazy and she loved it. She loved him. Even if he was kind of an ass.

He scooped her up and kissed her while carrying her up the stairs. He stumbled on the last step, distracted by her mouth, and when they fell into bed they were both laughing over his clumsiness.

"I love you," he said, brushing the hair out of her face.

Skye smiled up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yeah? Want to show me how much?"

Even while making love he was the best sex she'd ever had. She didn't know how it could be better than their first time but it was. He spent then entire time taking extra care to touch every inch of her body while telling her how much he loved her. And by the time he finally entered her again she was completely at his mercy. This man was definitely worth the trouble.

Skye closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him nuzzling her neck. She was exhausted and with him holding her like this sleep would come easy.

She began to drift off when her phone began blaring through the quiet room. She groaned in annoyance and searched for it, not finding it anywhere within reach. She caught it flashing from across the room and buried her face in Grant's neck. "Ignore it," she muttered, knowing the ringing would stop eventually. When it did she wrapped her arms around his middle and closed her eyes again. Ten seconds later her phone started up again. There was only one person besides the man in her arms who was this persistent.

 _Dammit._

She rushed out of bed and answered her phone quickly, knowing if he had to call her again he'd be in full dad mode.

"Sir?" She answered, meeting Ward's 'oh shit' gaze.

"What in the hell are you doing in Annapolis?" Coulson yelled, getting right to the point.

Skye narrowed her eyes angrily. "Are you tracking my phone?" She couldn't believe he'd violated her privacy like that. Just because he was the boss did not give him the right to bug the phone she'd worked really hard to encrypt so SHIELD couldn't track her.

"No, I bugged your van and it's been parked outside of a townhouse for hours." He'd violated her _van_. Oh, it was on now. "Hunter told me Ward called you. Please tell me you aren't with him."

"And if I am?" She replied angrily.

"Then you'd both better have clothes on, young lady, because I'm downstairs!" He yelled before hanging up on her.

"Shit!" She yelled. She was fucking furious right now but she didn't have time to deal with it. If Coulson found him here there was a good chance he'd shoot Ward. And if he'd brought May with him there was no way he was leaving here alive.

"Sweetheart? What is it?"

"No time," she hissed, rushing to the closet and throwing on one of the outfits he'd left for her in there. She grabbed her phone and shoved it into her pocket before gathering up all their discarded clothes and dumping them into the laundry chute.

"Skye?"

She joined him on the bed and kissed him hard and fast. "I'm sorry baby but the boss is here. I need you to hide because he might actually shoot you if he finds you."

"Are you serious? You want me to hide in my own damn house?"

She gave him a pout and kissed him again. "Come home the same time next week. I promise I'll make it up to you then. Just let me deal with him."

Grant pulled her in for a quick kiss and shook his head. "You're lucky I love you."

"Oh shut up," she muttered, giving him one last kiss before rushing down the stairs.

She grabbed her house keys on her way to the front door and swung it open to find a very pissed off Coulson. Before she could make up a story as to why she was here he stormed into the house.

"Where in the hell is he?"

She sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance. "He's not here. I thought he might show up but he never did."

"Don't lie to me, you've been here for hours. And I did some research and I know this is your house. With him! This is your secret love shack and I'm not having it. Ward! Get your ass down here!"

Skye frowned in disgust when Coulson said the words 'love shack' and pinched the bridge of her nose to fight off a migraine. "Fine, boss. Yes, this is our house. But-"

And now he was storming around her house, looking for Ward.

Skye stood with her arms crossed, knowing he wouldn't find any evidence she wasn't alone. There was a single dirty dish in the sink, the spoon they'd shared earlier, and the laundry room having a mix of their clothes wasn't proof of anything; he could have been here anytime between his escape and before she arrived.

A minute later a red faced Coulson re-appeared and she gave him a 'look'.

"Now that you're done invading my home and privacy would you like to apologize?"

"No! Why didn't you tell me about this? Scratch that; why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving? Do you know how worried I was? You can't just take off, Skye!"

"This is such bullshit! Every single one of you keeps secrets! And you all have safe houses that you run off to!

And yes, Ward and I have a house. Because whether you like it or not we loved each other. And I didn't tell you because it's none of your business. I'm destroying the bug on my van and you are going to stop tracking me like I'm your teenaged daughter. I have the right to my own life, Sir. And if you care about me you will keep this house a secret. I deserve to have a safe place to hide out in case things go south and I need a place to come home to. That base feels like a prison sometimes."

She wasn't just saying that to give Ward time to hide either. She meant it. She'd always wanted a place to call home and while the team felt like home to her that base didn't. She already had plans to come here from time to time, without Ward, just to have some time alone.

"What in the hell is that?" He asked, staring at the ring on her finger.

Shit! She'd forgotten to take it off.

So Skye did the only thing one could do in this situation; she burst into tears. "I'm so stupid! I came here because I missed him and I was in his office and I found the ring and put it on and I'm sorry! I just needed to see if he's okay!"

Coulson's face fell and he reached out for her and she let him pull her into a hug. He cradled her head gently and rocked her. "Oh Angel, I knew you cared about him but I didn't think…I could kill him for breaking your heart."

Skye sniffled and pulled away, defiantly wiping at her eyes. "I can kill him myself."

Coulson smiled proudly and wiped her cheek. "That's my girl. I'm sorry I overreacted but…Skye, you're like a daughter to me. And when I thought you might be in danger and because of him I lost it. You can have as much privacy as you want, just promise me you won't take off like that again. I won't tell anyone where you go when you leave, but I just need to know you're okay."

She really hated that the men in her life made it hard for her to stay mad at them.

"Fine, but in the future don't storm into my house treating me like a criminal."

"Promise."

She gave him a smile and linked her arm with his, leading him out of the house and towards Lola. "Now, can I interest you in stopping by a drive-thru for some fries?"

Skye buckled into Lola and glanced up at the bedroom window, expecting to find him watching her go. When she didn't she checked her phone to find a single text message from an actual phone number.

 _I love you._

Skye smiled and quickly typed a reply.

 _Bring real food home next week. I plan to work up your appetite._

Coulson sighed from the driver's seat. "Tell Ward to get his ass home."

She didn't have to ask how he knew, there was only one person who could make her smile like this. "Don't worry, sir, he just needs some time to work things out but he'll be home before you know it."

"May's going to kill me," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, when you break the news to her that Ward's rejoining the team I'll tell her we're engaged; she'll be too mad to kill you and she loves me too much to harm a hair on my head."

Coulson slammed on the brakes and gripped the steering wheel, the look on his face worth spilling her secret. "You're what!?"

Skye leaned back with a smile. The next six months were going to be more fun than she thought.


End file.
